


The Way I Really Need You

by sheithfromvoltron (theeShadyLady)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Insomnia, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, SHEITH - Freeform, maybe i'm amazed, prompted, that's always fun, walking in to find your friend in your bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeShadyLady/pseuds/sheithfromvoltron
Summary: Some people pretend they're fine when they're not. Takashi Shirogane is one of those people, but he's never been great at hiding things from Keith. And maybe this time he didn't want to.





	The Way I Really Need You

> _"Maybe I'm a man and maybe I'm a lonely man  
>   Who’s in the middle of something  
>   That he doesn't really understand"_

“Keith?” Shiro froze in the doorway, the second he’d noticed his bed was already occupied he could feel his arm begin to hum. “I could have hurt you,” he mumbled continuing forward once his racing heart agreed with his mind that there was no threat. 

“You told me…” the younger male quietly began, “you _promised_ me you weren’t having nightmares anymore, but I can _hear_ you, Shiro. You’re just a wall away and it _kills_ me. I want to help you, I don’t care what you says so don’t ask me to leave. I won’t.” Keith was determined and he just hoped Shiro could hear it in his voice because even though he told himself it wouldn’t, he knew it’d hurt like Hell if Shiro pushed him away now. “I’m not going to let you keep doing this alone.”

Stopping at the edge of the bed, Shiro simply nodded before crawling in next to the other paladin. Instead of keeping their usual distance, he curled in; throwing an arm over Keith’s stomach and laying his head on the younger’s chest.

He could hear every beat of Keith’s heart. It was quicker than he’d expected, but still constant. Calming. Lulling.

“Do you think they’ll ever stop?” Shiro asked of his nightmares, wrapping his arm tighter around Keith. “That someday I won’t have to relive it every.single.night?”

“Yes,” Keith’s reply was soft, but matter-of-fact. “One day. It’ll be slow, so gradual you won’t even notice until it’s been a week or a month and you haven’t woken once.” Keith had rested his hand on Shiro’s back, drawing circles with each breath, but now his hand twitched at an idea. Slowly, his fingers lifted away and resettled on the back of Shiro’s head, stroking the longer top portion of his hair. “And until then, I’ll be here every night to remind you all that is over and that you’re safe. Okay?”

Shiro nodded, his eyes already closing as he listened to Keith’s heart settle into a slower pace. “Thank you, Keith… Goodnight.”

Keith’s lips tipped up into a smile as he leaned and pressed a kiss to the top of the other man’s head, “Goodnight, Takashi.”

**Author's Note:**

> “Maybe I'm Amazed by Paul McCartney for the song meme.” - [prompt](https://sheithfromvoltron.tumblr.com/post/161998888218) from @icesergeant  
> find me on tumblr @[sheithfromvoltron](sheithfromvoltron.tumblr.com) and feel free to [submit your own prompts](sheithfromvoltron.tumblr.com/asks)
> 
>  
> 
> [ **Ko-fi?** ](http://ko-fi.com/N4N86EW4)


End file.
